This invention relates to defense systems, and particularly to method and means for intercepting missiles, especially ballistic missiles about to re-enter the atmosphere.
One of the problems in defending against ballistic missile attacks has been the difficulty of aiming interceptor missiles to track and strike rapidly approaching ballistic missiles before they come close enough to the target, or even within the target range, so as to destroy the oncoming missile.